


Heroes in The Darkest Times

by YoGurlReese



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGurlReese/pseuds/YoGurlReese
Summary: So basically y’all should know me from Instagram yep it’s Reese Tano. I wanted to finally write out my whole AU with my characters so people can finally have something to reference to and get a good idea of who my characters are. I’m an artist not a writer, never posted the stuff I’ve written, so please bare with me and sorry if I suck LOL. This takes place in the Star Wars Rebels era. If you’re from Instagram you’ll know my main characters Ashla and Sokka and supporting characters Zackk and Jade. I’ll do my best to keep this story interesting and just have fun with it. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

She ran hard. Jumping over rocks and leaping over streams. “The force connects us....its in everything.” Her dad’s words buzzed through her head. Every technique he’d ever taught. Every little lesson whether about life or just mechanic tips and tricks coursed through her body.

She was breathing hard, her heart pounding. She suddenly fell into the darkness. Free-falling, cold wind brushing against her skin.

All she could see was black and a few faces of her loved ones flashed. She hit the ground, hard. “Ahhh!”

Ashla jumped out of bed and punched the wall of the dusty, brittle, abode she’d adopted. She breathed heavily looking at the floor, fist still in the new hole she had created.

She dropped her forehead on the wall and sighed. She pulled away and grabbed her cloths. She dressed herself rather Jedi-like. She draped cloth over her shoulders and clipped her belt to keep it in place.

The style reminded her much of her father’s, however her sleeves had rhombuses delicately cut out to reveal her faint orange skin.

She put on her chest plate, and armor on her arms and legs. She strapped blaster holsters on both thighs. She took one last look in her mirror studying her purple eyes for a moment.

She turned and walked over to the drawer by her bed and opened it, revealing clone trooper issued blasters her uncle had given her.

“Now remember little’ un, you want to have the right stance while shooting a blaster. It’s all about balance, say if someone came to take it out of your hands you’d be able to parry their attack and eliminate them in one fell swoop.” Ashla watched her uncle with much intent on his different moves and listening to his rambling about war stories.

She always loved hanging out with him, he told funny jokes and was always there for her when she needed him most. She also loved hanging with Wolffe and Gregor from time to time.

She picked up the blasters from her drawer wondering why she ever left family to come here, and do what? Try to help. Try to help the people, and the rebellion. Yaraahy is a planet with no strict laws, the city of Zita, ran by imperials was filled with rich people, intel, and Lots of it. She stole documents from the city when she got a call in from the general, never got caught, not even once.

However the rest of the planet was basically ‘trash’ as one would put it. Dirty streets, poor people, but she had to admit as bad as things seemed to be, the town she stays in is filled with the most mature people in the galaxy. Not a lot of crime, or gangs, why if there was she’d be knocking at their door, but the people respected each other, even helped each other out.

That was one of the things that keep her up at night, they have nothing, they should be angry, they should demand respect and freedom from the empire but they seem tolerant with their situation. They go on living their lives, happy as could be.

Speak for herself, right? Not all people are happy but from her observations a good handful were.

She broke out of her deep thought. She grabbed her lightsaber and clipped it on her belt in the back. She threw on her hood and checked to make sure her weapon was hidden. ‘Jedi’ aren’t exactly welcomed anymore.

She walked into the streets watching the little kids play, the mothers hanging up cloths to dry and gossiping with one another.

“Sokka get back here!”  
  
“Na na na na na naaaaa! You can’t catch me!”

“We’ll see about that!” Ashla chased her brother around the house.

“Woah we got two wild ones!” Their father exclaimed. He forced lifted the two and pulled them to his lap. They giggled and screamed as he tickled them.

“Having fun without me again huh.” Their mother chucked.

“Nah. The party always starts when you walk in, snips.” He winked at her. She blushed and her lekku turned a darker shade. The kids watched them as they casually flirted back and forth.  
Sokka whispered in his sister’s ear,

“I bet he’s gonna do that twirly thing he does, and kiss her.” Ashla giggled.  
Sure enough he stood up tall and proud, did a twirl and grabbed her hand, he blew his bangs out of his eyes and lifted his scarred brow

“Ew daddy!” Ashla laughed.

“Pfft, all you’re telling me is you need a hair cut.” Ahsoka snickered.

Ashla blinked out of her flashback and continued her path. She walked into the bar she often hung out in. She watched people come and go. Everyday her friend would come and chat with her. They met a couple months ago when she was attacked on the street. The thugs took her hostage but she broke the chair she was tied to and eliminated everyone in the room, except he surrendered. He explained he wasn’t actually with them but was just using them to get supplies. No one outside of Zita had good money, so desperate times called for desperate measures. They bumped into each other later on the streets, and decided to be allies.

“Hey Ash.” He sat down across from her.  
  
“Hey Marcus.” she smiled.

“Same ol?” He raised a brow.

“I guess.” She set down the menu.

She rested her head on the palm of her hand and looked out the window that was across the bar.

“You ok? You’re usually more talkative.” He said, furrowing his brow.

“Oh, I’m fine.” She shook her head and forced a smile.

“Uhh, no. You are not fine. I may have only known you for a couple months, but I can tell when you lie.” He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them.

“That bad huh?” She huffed. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been having these dreams..”

“Dreams?” He asked.

“Nightmares.” She corrected.

“Aren’t you a bit too old for nightmares?” He kidded, and the waiter set their drinks on the table. Her smile turned into a frown.

“I- I don’t want to talk about them...right now.” she gazed out the window again, and nervously stroked her long hair.

She looked back to see him reading the menu. She studied his features. His soft blue eyes, the way he parted his fluffy blonde hair to the side. Her eyes dropped to his hands. His knuckles were bruised and scabbed, probably from fighting but his tan skin seemed to glow in spotlight.

They paid for their drinks and walked around town. “This place used to be beautiful you know?” He yelled over the noise of people talking and rusty speeders driving back and forth.

“Until the empire came, turned everything upside down. Ruined the lives for so many People.”

Ashla walked silently next to him as he talked about the city and the people before its destruction. How beautiful it was. How great the times were, not having to scrounge around just to survive.

“I forgot what luxury felt like. One of these days I’m going to Zita, just to remember how it felt.” He smiled. She looked at him.

“Zita?” She asked.

“You want to go to Zita?” He looked at her confused.

“Yeah.”

“Why in the galaxy would you want to go there? It’s not as amazing as they depict it you know. The people are rude and petty, they throw trash around willy nilly for guards to come pick up later. I’d much rather prefer living here than up there.”

He stopped in front of her. “You’ve been there!? But how? How did you get in?” He sounded so excited. Ashla bit her lip wondering why she even said all that she said. Now she’s just going to have a bigger problem on her hands.

“Well..” she nervously laughed. Let’s talk about this someplace else.  
She brought him to her ‘house’ if one would call it that.

“You live here?” He asked, as he looked around. It’s not much, a small hallway from the door to the bedroom and a small refresher.

“Yeah, it was abandoned when I found it. Figured why not, it could serve a good purpose.”

She sat down on her bed and patted on it for him to sit too.

“So about Zita?” He looked at her hesitantly.

“Right. Well, there’s a way you can get in. I have to admit it takes a little while getting past security outside but I’ve done it a couple times before.”

He shockingly looked at her and she continued.

“Once we’re in there’s no way we can walk around looking like this. Which means we’re going to have to steal some cloths, and if you plan to buy stuff, money too.” She finished.

He jumped up “we have to go! We have to!” He sounded so excited it was hard for her to say ‘no’.

She brushed her negative thoughts off to the side and smiled.

“How about tonight?” She crossed her arms and smirked. He laughed and rested his hand on his hips.

“How about yes.”

She slapped her hands on her knees and stood up. “Alright it’s settled then. Oh yeah be sure to wear cloths you don’t care about because once you get in and change it’s hard to go back and retrieve it without looking suspicious.” He nodded

“I guess I’m already dressed for the job then.” they both laughed at his remark.

She planned on wearing black pants and an olive green tank top.

“If you’ve already been in there, and came out then why aren’t you wearing some fancy cloths you stole before?” He asked.

“A girl’s gotta update her closet every now and then.” She winked.

He squinted his eyes at her. “You’re terrible..”

“Just a little.” She giggled.

“So, uh why don’t you get a head start there and I’ll find you on the last intersection before the entrance. You know how to get there right?” She asked.

“Yeah I’ve only lived here for the past 22 years.” He joked.

After he left Ashla went to her communicator and contacted fulcrum.

“I’m going to Zita again tonight. Is there any valuable information I can pick up?”

The raspy broken voice used to conceal their identity replied, “there’s always information, it’s just a matter of knowing where it is. I’ll do some digging, take your com with you just in case I find something.” And with that the line disconnected.

She caught up to Marcus who looks like he wasn’t standing there long. Zita, isn’t too far from their little town. A fence barricaded the city so they had to sneak along the border of it to find an opening.

They got passed security cameras and guards patrolling by using the tall grass as cover. They made it to a gated entrance after a while of lurking around in the grass.

“So how do we exactly get in?”

That was a wonderful question in which she did not want to answer.

“Just follow me.”

They moved across the path where trucks entered, and back into the grass on the other side. There was a guard in his booth checking the driver’s legitimacy.

“Hey watch over there to make sure no one sneaks up on us.” She gestured behind them.

As soon as Marcus turned around she used the force to tell the guard it was time for his break. The gates opened to let the truck in and the guard walked away.

“Let’s go now c’mon!” She whispered and grabbed his arm swiftly running into the gate before it closed again. They jumped into the shadows to avoid being seen.

The streets were pretty empty, but there was a hint of base in the air. Must be a concert near by. They stuck to the shadows for safe cover until they pinpointed where the concert was taking place.

“This city is actually a lot prettier than I imagined.” He said in awe.

“Yeah just wait until the people come around.” She replied bitterly.

They got closer to the concert and found a woman fighting with a man in a small parking lot alley arguing about this that and the other. The woman called the man horrible names, and he seemed fed up with the conversation and walked away. Ashla looked at Marcus, “if I ever get like that just shoot me.” She said rolling her eyes.

The woman was left alone ranting only to herself. Ashla really didn’t feel bad for people like this. “Petty.” She mumbled to herself.

She snuck up behind the woman and put her in a head lock, covering her nose and mouth so she couldn’t make noise or breathe. She dragged the woman in the bush and made sure she wasn’t dead. Killing wasn’t her mission.

She changed into her elegant dress and high heels, she also grabbed the woman’s purse while she was at it.

Ashla strutted out of the shadows and into the spotlight. The dress was a pretty red and wrapped around her body revealing small areas of skin in a nice way.

“Wow... now I gotta find a guy wearing a somewhat nice outfit so I can look good standing next to you.” He said in awe staring at his friend.

The man who had argued with the woman came back

“Hey! Who are you people? Where’s my girlfriend and why are you wearing her dress!?” Ashla looked around thinking of something to say.

“I’m getting the authorities!”The man yelled.

She improvised and wheel-kicked him in the head, knocking him out. He dropped to the ground.

“I found your outfit” she nervously called to Marcus.

He put on the mans suit and set the body in a bush to avoid trouble.

“You look lovely my dear.”

He said to her a bit frazzled as she locked arms with him.

“Why, thank you.”

They quickly walked into the square where most people seemed to be. The people were drunk and acting stupid. Most of them dressed exotically, especially the women. They wore large, strange, geometrically shaped outfits, and lots of makeup.

“So, this is the city of your dreams, what do you want to see?” She asked.

He was taking in the crowd, looking at all the people and at all the shops.

“Anything.” He replied.

“It seems a little dangerous out here, maybe you want to go to dinner or something?” She’d hoped he’d say yes.

“Sure I guess but who’s gonna pay for it?”

Ashla smiled, “why that very angry lady will.” She chuckled gesturing to her purse.

“Ahh.” He said rolling his eyes and laughing.

There were a lot of militia on the streets, a stormtrooper on every corner. The Zitians were more rambunctious than the lower class surrounding them, but it has more to do with the fact there’s an imperial base a couple miles away.

They finally found a restaurant that was calm and people weren’t partying and screaming inside. They sat down at an empty table.

He sighed. “It’s good to sit down.”

“Haha yeah it is.” She laughed.

“So what are you ordering?” He looked at her.

“I don’t know. I’m not in the mood for anything.”

She heard muffled beeping from ‘her’ purse.

“I’ll be right back I have to use the refresher.”

She walked in the restroom and locked the door. Fulcrum’s diamond silhouette appeared, quite like the one on her forehead.

“Kid, there’s an imperial base nearby, there’s a man in there, Zen Sadiq. He captured some of our rebels, and interrogated them. He knows the location of where they are, also most importantly you have to ask if they told him any codes. Those three rebels were apart of a weapon’s OP and if the empire gets our weapon codes, we’re screwed. Once he gives you the location we’ll send in operatives to extract the rebels. He’s attending an imperial ball in a building next to the base. It’s invitation only and it’s imperative to dress expensively, otherwise you’ll have extra eyes looking at you, that you don’t need. He has an office on the top floor, he goes in and out of it sometimes, it might prove to be a secure place for interrogation. I’ll be in your ear if you need me. Good luck, and may the force be with you.”

The hologram disappeared. She slid out the compartment containing an earpiece from the com and put it in her ear, using her hair to cover it.

“Great. Now how am I supposed to tell Marcus I’m a rebel spy?”


	2. The Man in Red Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new faces, but familiar to my insta people ;) it took me a while to write this chapter hopefully it came out as epic as it did in my head and I kinda stayed up late to write it so yeah tired brain haha hope you guys enjoy it! This will be more from Sokka’s point of view and be more about his life and what is going on with him.

“On your left commander.”

The pilot stated over the radio. Sokka smiled to himself debating how much he was gonna show off.  
  
“Just enough.” He said to himself confidently, and dipped his aircraft straight down. He pulled up just in time when the targets appeared and he fired, hitting every target with one shot, dead center.

He whirled around corners and zigzagged through towers sticking up into the clouds. He maneuvered with such grace and fluidity.

Flying was one of his favorite hobbies, it reminded him much of when he and his dad flown together when he was in his teenage years.

His sister however, was a good pilot but didn’t have the same burning fire for it as he did.

He finished the practice run leaving his trainees in the dust. He strutted over to the flight instructor, who was timing the the remaining fighter pilots.  
  
“And..?”

Sokka leaned against the wall with a smirk he couldn’t help keep on. The instructor let out a sigh.  
  
“It was faster than yesterday’s. Congratulations.” She said unenthusiastically.

“Yeah, Joss! Look at me go.” He exclaimed. She tiredly looked at him, and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

“Tee-hee. Can you go be a show off somewhere else.” She said as she rolled her eyes.

He winked at her and walked into the hanger.  
  
“Arggg!”

She gritted her teeth and dropped her forehead on the table

“Skywalkers...”

Sokka flashed a smile at all the people he passed. He was pretty well known around bases, Yes, he’s the son of two generals, but he was known more for his generosity and kindness. He talks to everybody, and makes sure they’re all doing ok.

He cracks a lot of jokes to ease the tension, and in times of need he’ll be there, and if he couldn’t, you’d know he would.   
  
He walked into the communications room were everyone was hard at work in their stations. He spotted his dad giving orders and sifting through the holomap.  
  
“Hey dad.” Sokka said, as he invited himself into his father’s business.  
  
“Hey, kiddo. I hear you’re really making those trainees envy you.” He shook his head with a smile.

“Ah, all in a days work.” Sokka joked.

His mother cut in, “like father like son..”

Anakin twirled around to look at her.

“Says the one who-“ he started off saying, then realizing that he actually doesn’t have a comeback.

“...who acts like a bigger show off than her husband.”

She shook her head.  
“wow that’s all you could come up with?”

Rex sighed, “just like the good ol’ days.”  
  
Sokka face-palmed himself, leaving his parents to their bickering. His uncle joined him in the other room where not as many people were around. His uncle had a bit of excitement in his eye.  
  
“Uncle rex? Something on your mind?” He asked with all his curiosity burning inside him.

“Well kid. Word on the block is, there’s a big weapon on the secret market being exchanged tonight.. and I mean BIG. I’d definitely like to get my hands on that.”

Rex said sighing, with a slight smile across his face.  
  
“Because it’ll help the rebellion?” Sokka asked him.

“Yeah well.. that too.” He laughed.

“So how exactly did you hear about this big weapon?.”

“Ah well you know...people, they’re not so good guys, and us good guys got our ears everywhere and-“ sokka cut him off

“You bugged and wire tapped thugs, didn’t you?”

“Hey! Well you know..”

Rex said defensively. Sokka put his hands up and motioned him to calm down.  
  
Sokka walked over to the window, watching ships racing each other in the sky. If he was to go and do this for his uncle, at least he’ll be doing something far more interesting than doing the same old, same old, everyday.

He pondered for a moment. “Who else knows about it?”  
  
Rex turned back around to face him.

“Me, Wolffe and Gregor. See, I was wondering if you could go to Dantooine, last I heard they wanted to go there because it is so uninhabited and maybe with your skills, you can slip by and bring the gun back.”

“Dantooine? Don’t we have rebels out there?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah well, this will be going on so far away, that you shouldn’t encounter any. Though I have heard rumors about pirates around somewhere.”

Sokka walked over to a holotable. He pulled up the star systems and plugged in some coordinates. A red dot appeared at his destination.  
  
“So it’s all going down right here, correct?” Sokka pointed at an area around the dot and he studied the planet more closely.

Rex walked up to the map.  
“yes, it should be happening around there somewhere. Look maybe you have things to do it’s ok if you can’t make it.”

Rex said a bit sad, he doesn’t want to be too pushy, he hasn’t even asked if Sokka had time to spare.  
  
“Oh it’s ok uncle. The most adrenaline pumping thing I’ve got going on right now is my trainees wanting to show me up, but I drastically crush their spirits.”

Rex looked at him shockingly. It’s unusual to hear something like that come from him, yet more usual if it were his sister.  
Sokka winked at his uncle to imply he was just joking. He shut off the map and clicked some buttons on his wrist.  
  
“I’m gonna head out now. See you in a few.”

He sensed great excitement from Rex as he walked away.  
  
He reached his ship and opened the pilot hatch. Once he was airborne he transferred the coordinates from his wrist com to the computer system.  
  
“And to Dantooine, we go.” The ship thrusted into hyperspace.  
  
Sokka landed in a field of grass. He hopped out his ship and walked for quite a while in the woods.

He heard an unfamiliar language being spoken far in the distance.  
He jumped in a tree and hopped from branch to branch, making his way closer to the voices.  
  
He spotted a circle of Rodians, doing what sounded like arguing. Three of them on the right had a small reinforced case meanwhile the two on the left were scrounging around a bag of credits.  
  
From what Sokka could make out, there wasn’t enough credits to buy whatever was in the case. Then it hit him.  
  
“Is that the ‘big weapon’ Rex was talking about?”

It can’t be, that thing is nothing compared to the picture that was painted in his mind.

Suddenly, the two Rodians dropped the bag and raised their blasters at the other three.  
  
Before they knew it, the whole group was blown to pieces. The explosion so strong, it blew sokka over, knocking him to the ground.

“Argh!”

He grabbed his side and gritted his teeth looking up at the silhouette of a human picking up the package.  
Sokka got up and made his way over there

“Hey! What are you doing!”  
  
Sokka called to the strange man.  
The man stopped in his tracks and looked at him over his shoulder. He turned around to face sokka and gave him a confused look. He slowly, lowered his hand, hovering over his blaster.  
He replied.

“hey.. what are _you _doing..”  
  
Sokka stood up straight, not expecting that to be his first words. He studied this guy that stood before him.  
  
He was somewhat tall, he was about Sokka’s height without the montrals.  
He wore red scratched up Mandalorian armor. There was a strange tattoo over his right eye and his hair was spiked up. On the right side of his head there was a line of hair missing, must have been a blaster mishap.  
  
“You Mandalorian?” Sokka stepped up to him slowly.

“No” he blankly replied.

“Look I’ve got things to steal and hearts to break, I’ll catch you later three lek.”

He turned to walk away but Sokka was determined.

“hey! I need that. Or at least I think I do..”

He yelled but mumbled the last part to himself.

The man stopped and sighed. He turned around to look at Sokka again.  
  
“This thing is really expensive and really powerful. I’ve got debts to pay, and quite frankly finders keepers.” The man said irritatedly.

Sokka cracked his neck, “this is rebel business. I can take that case and you be on your way, or I can arrest you for insubordination.”  
  
The man clenched his fist, and threw a punch, Sokka leaned backwards out of his way.

Sokka tackled him to the ground, but couldn’t get a clear hit. Before he knew it the man flipped him over on his back.  
Sokka lifted his arms over his face to block the mans blows.

“This counts as insubordination you know!!!”

Sokka yelled before he caught the man off guard and threw him off his body.

The two men quickly got up shaking off the tension in their muscles. A rope came out of nowhere, followed up by a net trap, tying the two together.  
  
“Hey!” Sokka yelled.

Both guys squirming, pushing each other away but doomed to be stuck together.  
  
“Heheheh, well what do we got here aye.” A group of Weequay pirates walked up, enjoying every minute of the boys’ frustration.

The man took a glance up at the group but quickly looked back down.  
  
“Oh hey now. Hey now! Would ya look at that!” One of the pirates crouched down to them.

“Hahaha! Arlin? Is that you boy! Haha, oh why this day just keeps gettin’ better oh.” The pirate stood back up turning to the group that followed him.

“Hey boys! Look what we got here! Our famous little thief, with the big ship. Aw look at you now.” The pirate continued to mock him.

“Oh please, if only I wasn’t tied down I’d-“ the man was rudely cut off

“Listen here Zackk my boy, we’re taking this here case and dumping you and your little friend somewhere... fun. To show our gratitude, for your services of course.”

The pirate laughed as he sent some men to drag the two aboard their craft

“Look, wait! Wait! I was gonna pay you back! Honest.” Zackk frantically said grabbing hold of the net as they were dragged across the leaves to the rusty piece of junk vehicle.

“Nah. It’s better just to get rid of ya.” The pirate laughed.

They lifted the two and threw them on the back of the trailer.  
  
“Ugh I hate this.” Sokka mumbled looking around, thinking of a way out.

Ideally he’d use his lightsaber but that would put him in a worse situation.  
They heard the ship start and felt it kick into motion.

After a while of listening to laughing and rude joking the pirate exclaimed,

“hey what gives! There’s nothing in here!”

Sokka turned his head to look at Zackk.  
  
“Don’t look at me man, I never opened that thing.”  
  
Sokka looked up at the angry pirate marching their way.  
  
“You two have no idea what you’ve got coming.”

Great. How can this situation get possibly any worse?


	3. For the Love of Ashla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and Marcus make their way to the ball, where an imperial officer awaits his interrogation. things take a turn for the worse, Is Ashla going to be ok? Zackk and Sokka in the custody of pirates, Perhaps Ashla’s brother may be able to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my friend, @Anisoka_Defense_Attorney for helping me write this chapter, I’m telling you they’re a good freaking writer gosh, and have so many cool ideas. So thanks, dude!

Ashla walked out of the refresher. She really didn’t want to drag Marcus on a secret mission but maybe she can cover it up somehow. She sat back down at their table and picked up her menu. 

She thought so hard on exactly how she’d do everything. In fact, she thought so hard she didn’t even realize Marcus was talking.

“Have you made up your mind on what you want to order?” He asked.

“Not really.” She simply replied as she played with her utensils. “I don’t think I wanna really eat anything, to be honest.” 

“Well, I’ll just get a drink and we’ll head out.”

After a while of chit chat they payed for their table and headed their way back into town. They left the rich partygoers area and had entered into rich snobby territory. Tall poles read ‘Gala of the Stars tonight’ and some times listed for different events. Coincidentally another flag had stated ‘invite only’.

“How about we go there?” Ashla looked up at Marcus. He had his hand rested on her lower back, which tested her feelings.

“I think it’s invite only.” He replied.

“Soooooo, we’ll get an invite.” She smiled.

He smiled back at her. She pulled away from him to walk on her own. They passed several stands selling masks, trinkets, and fur coats. They passed a feather boa stand and Ashla snatched one off the rack without even breaking her stride.

She threw it on over her shoulders, and pulled her long, light brown, braid out, and laid it down the right side of her chest. Marcus looked to his right to see her with her new accessory.

“Where’d that come from?” He asked with a sly grin.

“Magic.” Ashla laughed holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers.

They approached a crowd of pure humans, but some twi leks mixed in. Some were wearing masks others not. Ashla held her breath for a moment, she obviously wouldn’t fit in with her Togruta skin and human hair. A vacant table to the left of Marcus had empty drinks and used napkins on it, as well as two masks. She slowed down and moved behind him, to his left, and grab the masks.

Marcus looked to his right then left finding Ashla studying the masks.

“Boy, aren’t you just the little thief, huh.”

She handed him a mask. And they put them on. Ashla noticed an elderly man messing around with his cigar over a trash can. Ashla pulled some paper out of her purse and crumpled it up. She walked over to the trash can and bumped into the man.

“Pardon me.” She said and and threw away the paper. She walked back to Marcus with an invite slip.

“Your turn.” She said.

Marcus sighed and began scouting the crowd, looking for a victim. A woman, with a long white fur coat, hobnobbing with other very rich persons, had a slip hanging out of her pocket. Marcus approached to where she was standing, he leaned against the cement wall for a moment. After casually waiting, to make it seem like he was resting himself against the wall, he subtlety grabbed the slip falling out of her pocket and walked back to Ashla.

“We ought to get inside before they notice their tickets are gone.” Marcus said.

Marcus grabbed her hand, and they walked up to the gate, letting the guards stamp their tickets.

The gates opened and it revealed a beautiful sight, something the two of them had never seen. I great big sparkling chandelier hung over beautiful marble floor. Elegant buffet tables surround the room near the walls were filled with exotic, nice smelling, food. Huge ice sculptures around punch bowls, and fancy waiters prepared for service.

Elegant music had played in the background. Ashla noticed a great staircase in front of her, it looked blocked off. That won’t do. She looked around and saw some ‘employees only’ doors.

A waiter approached them saying they looked lost, he showed them to a public table that seated about eight people. He said they were right on time, and that the ball would be starting soon. More people came in, finding their seats, others grabbing some snacks.

The music suddenly changed and lights dimmed. A spotlight shined on the top of the staircase and the host walked out. Ashla’s eyes widened.

“Sadiq? It can’t be...” Ashla mumbled.

“What did you say dear?” Marcus looked over to her.

She shook her head, which told him not to worry about it. Sadiq introduced himself, and had his little speech. Ashla thought more on how in the world was she to get to his office. Sadiq left the spotlight and the lights brightened again. People got up and walked to the dance floor, others back to the o'dourves.

“Care to dance?” Marcus stood up and outstretched his hand.

“Yes” Ashla replied, laying her hand in his.

They walked to where most people were dancing. Ashla was very glad her father taught her to dance elegantly, when she was young, despite all her protests. Marcus set his hand on her back, and pulled her closer to him. She held her breath for a moment, still a bit nervous. She’ll never admit she likes Marcus more than a friend, but he  _was_ very handsome, and she admired his looks, a  _lot_.

Her head tightened from nerves, and she completely forgot about the mission at hand. He twirled her around and she thought he was almost gonna drop her.

“Whoop!” He caught her by the back “did I scare ya?” He smiled.

She playfully rolled her eyes. He pulled her back up. They both started laughing during their dance, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was glad he wasn’t that tall, Ashla was shorter than most people, and many people in her life where very tall, her dad and brother for example.

The song came to an end and they went back to their seat while others danced on to the next song. Enough time went by for Ashla to come up with a plan. 

“I’m going to find a restroom I’ll be right back.” Ashla said, as she brushed off her dress. Marcus simply replied with “ok” and she was off. 

She snuck into the kitchen area, that was busy as a bee. She ducked behind a crate, the cooks were too busy to notice her anyways. She changed cover, crate to crate until she got to the door across the room. 

She opened the door and entered a completely vacant hallway. She tapped on the earpiece in her ear.

“Hey, where’s a path I can take to this office? ... hello?”

“Yeah hey kid.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, I don’t know about this mission... something is up.”

“What do you mean it’s completely legitimate, mom was the one who dug for info.”

“Is that Ashla? Move anakin.”

Ashla sighed and shook her head. 

“Guys, I need a PATH.” 

With no answer, Ashla walked into a random room that happened to be the surveillance room... with only one guard. 

“Hey, it’s mom. Sorry about that. Find the surveillance room and take the vent, that should be on your left when you walk in.” 

Ashla looked to her left and indeed saw a vent on the ceiling. She snuck over to it and used the force to take off the grate as quietly as possible. She swiftly jumped into the air duct. She turned around and force pulled the grate back on. 

“You should reach a room that controls the AC system, then a vent that should be right in front of you a couple feet up the wall.” 

Ashla made her way into the small control room she pulled the blaster out of her purse and force jumped up to the vent in front of her.

“If you keep crawling, there should be a grate under you, kick that and you’re in his office.”

“Thanks for the help.” And with that she clicked off her earpiece.

She crawled to the vent under her and listened for a moment. Sadiq just finished a conversation with another man. The man left leaving Sadiq alone in his office. Ashla gracefully dropped from the ceiling and aimed her blaster at his head.

“It seems your gala of the stars is finished.” She said confidently.

He sat, silent, in his chair, simply studying her, he couldn’t see much of her face due to the mask over her eyes and nose.

“Where are the rebels located!” She demanded.

“I know not of any rebels, my dear.” He said sinisterly.

She angrily sighed. She leaped onto his desk kneeling on it with one knee. Blaster still at his head.

“I don’t have time for games old man, if you don’t tell me what I want to know I’m gonna make you eat this bullet, and that scares you because I can very will figure this out myself... you’re just a small push in the right direction.” She gritted her teeth and her stare pierced his eyes.

“Love, you have no idea what you’re getting into.” He sat back, kicking his feet up onto the desk. Ashla pulled back confused. She was suddenly cut off by her own yell “Ahh!!” She was shocked with a pain that had paralyzed her entire body for a short moment. The sharp pain caused her to fall off the desk and roll to her knees. She was hunched over and clutching her left shoulder, slightly rocking herself.

Her blaster flew off to who knows where, eight stormtroopers rushed in and had her pinned down at gunpoint. The imperial officer stood up from his desk, and happily walked over to pick up her blaster. She glared at him, as she breathed heavily from the pain.

Colonel Sadiq stood tall and proud, he broke eye contact with Ashla to look at his rescuer. “Well done agent.” He said with glee.

Ashla turned her head just enough to see who had shot her, but the last person she expected stood there in the doorway, with a smoking blaster pointing at her. She shook the bangs out of her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

“M-Marcus?” She stuttered.

Her heart filled with an ache, she felt a cry coming on in her throat, both from what she just witnessed and from the excruciating pain in her shoulder. But she wouldn’t shed a tear, not for this scum.

Marcus smiled cruelly and walked over to Ashla, blaster level with her head, meanwhile colonel sat back down behind his desk. Marcus took off the mask and dropped it at her knees. He knelt down to her and she turned her head away. He slipped his hand into her dress grabbing the com that was strapped next to her empty holster on her leg. He stood back up and dropped the com on the ground. He smashed it with his boot, in front of her eyes.

Marcus circled her, and the troopers lowered their weapons.

“The rebels took the bait, just like Governor Price said they would.”

He stopped in front of her yet again, and looked at her with nothing but malicious amusement in his eyes.

“I’m afraid it was never ‘Marcus’ sweetie, though that Information is still confidential.” He said in mock courtesy.

Ashla’s breathing became heavier from the anger rising in her.

“Y-you BETRAYED ME!!” She screamed, jerking her body in his direction, causing the troopers to raise their blasters again.

He laughed at her, and motioned the troopers to lower their weapons.

“The thing is, Ashla, you can’t betray someone if you were never loyal to them in the first place.” His smile turned cold.

He grabbed Ashla’s chin forcing her to look up at him. “You really think I actually liked you? His face changed into a sinister smirk. “Like I’d actually fall for some  _half-breed mongrel_ .” He spat those words as if it was venom in his mouth.

She pulled her head away from him.

“If you wanna keep your hands, you best not touch me again, you saw what I did to my kidnappers. And I’d  _love_ to do the same to you.” She hissed.

It took her last bit of energy to say her side with as much intensity and power as she could.

“You’ll be  very  useful to Lord Celest when we inform him of your capture. But in the meantime...”

He switched his blaster to stun and shot her again. She dropped to her side and the mask fell off.

“Take this mutt to her cell, make it double guarded. And see to it that wound is treated.”

“Treated sir?” The trooper asked.

Colonel walked up next to Marcus.

“Trooper, you wouldn’t want our lovely agent breaking his streak of keeping his prisoners in perfect health, now would you?” Said Sadiq.

“No sir!” The trooper replied.

“Perfect health.” Marcus echoed. “Before I break them.”

______

Sokka and Zackk, still stuck next to each other, struggling to get out of this cursed net. The pirate marched up to the poor souls. “Where’s my blaster!” He exclaimed. 

Zackk awkwardly looked around.

“I... don’t know..where it could be?” He said.

Sokka looked up at the pirate.

“Perhaps those three Rodians never intended on giving that weapon away. So it looks like we all got screwed.” Sokka said.

The pirate paced around the deck in anger. Other ones murmured amongst each other.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do aye. I’m gonna dump you two right here right now. See how well you survive in the wild.” The pirate said vindictively.

“But we didn’t even do anything!” Zackk argued.

The pirate turned back to them.

“I know.. I just don’t like ya.”

The two boys both sighed. The vehicle came to a stop and a group of men dragged them off the ship and threw them a good few feet away from it. They landed hard with a grunt. The vehicle was gone with a sand cloud.

Zackk aggressively kicked the net, trying to rip a hole in it. It wasn’t going to give. Sokka knew of only one other idea, he didn’t like it though. He grasped one of his sabers, and wiggled his arm out of the rope.

“Watch out.” Sokka warned.

“Watch out for what? What _is_ that thing?”

He ignited the saber and carefully sliced the rope tying him to Zackk. The saber glew a beautiful blue, and hummed a sweet sound.

“Woah. What  is that thing!” Zackk asked in awe.

“Not for sale.” Sokka replied.

Zackk rolled his eyes, and watched the sky, waiting for Sokka to cut them free.

Sokka crawled out of the net, then held it up so Zackk could get out too. They looked around, and saw nothing but patchy grass. No people, no houses, the trees were on the outskirts, very far away. They were indeed in the middle of nowhere.

“Where are we?” Zackk said as he lifted his hands and placed them on his head.

Sokka was disturbed by a ripple in the calm waters of the force-bond he shared with his sister. He bent forward a bit and rested his hand on his forehead, trying to decipher the mental message she was trying to send. Zackk turned around and saw him acting peculiarly.

“What’s wrong with your head?”

“Not now.” Sokka shooed him.

“Whatever...” Zackk mumbled to himself.

Sokka knelt down and Zackk simply watched. Sokka reached deep into the force, trying to contact Ashla.

“Ashla where are you.” He whispered.

“In jail.” Her voice echoed in his head.

“Why?” He whispered again.

“We don’t have time for stupid questions.” Her voice getting louder and clearer in his head. “Just get me out please. I’m on Yaraahy, in Zita, please hurry.”

“On my way.” He responded.

Zackk simply looked at him like he was crazy.

“You, are a  _strange_ man.” Zackk said pointing at Sokka.

“My sister is in trouble. I sense it. We have to get out of here and help her.”

“No  you  have to get out of here and help her.” Zackk said in annoyance.

Sokka turned away from Zackk.

“Maybe I can sense where the right direction is to my ship.” He said to himself.

“Yeah you do that.” Zackk called to him over his shoulder.

Sokka knelt down again, taking a deep breath. Zackk stared off into nothingness.

“I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere... with a lunatic.” He said blankly.

Zackk walked over to Sokka and sat down next to him, crisscrossed. He looked at Sokka’s face, he was definitely thinking hard about something.

“My ship has been destroyed.” Sokka opened his eyes. “Yours is straight ahead.”

Zackk sighed. “Well...lets go get your sister.”


End file.
